The Princess, The Prince, and The Evil King
by Graysama
Summary: When the Haruhi and Hikaru start to date some one is not happy and goes to extremes. Not Tamaki. Will that person make Haruhi leave to America and break up with Hikaru? or will she be brought back to the comfort of her boyfriend? Read to find out!


**A\N: My helped me with the spelling and the sentences. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club I'll make another chapter soon**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Evil Twin<p>

Haruhi's P.O.V

It has been two months since Hikaru and I have pronouced us dating. There were so many questions like 'How are you guys going to be in the school without people thinking your are a gay couple?' I have a debt to pay for breaking an old Greek vase when I first came to the school. I still have to work it off by joining the host club. Kyoya just replied "that can make us more profit." He smiled pusing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. I frowned. Tamaki took it very hard, and sobbed in the corner with mushrooms growing out of his head. He whispered " Daddy's little girl is dating that nasty twin..." After a few weeks I got fed up with him. I said, "Tamaki, I'm dating Hikaru and that is final. Get over it because, you are getting very weird. More weird then usual." He got up and went toward Hikaru,  
>I thought he snapped but he didn't. He said with a grin about as big as the world "Welcome to the family call me dad!" "I most likley made matters a whole lot worse, didn't I." I Honey nodded yes and smiled with those big brown eyes every girl fall's in love with. Hikaru being the way he is, held me and I smiled. Then Honey shouted so probly a few classes down could hear "Your wewe is standing up all by it's self Hika-chan." Mori quikly covered Honey's eyes and took him back to his cake. Then Tamaki turned his head and shouted at Hikaru with a saddness in his eyes "you creep!" Hikaru just blinked and Kaoru chuckled.<p>

(Next Day)

Haruhi's P.O.V

"Kaoru has been acting very weird latley hasn't he...Hikaru?..." Hikaru nodded in agreement. He went back to catering his guest. I was off the clock so I went to reading my book 'sister's of the traveling pants'. When I was done reading my chapter I put it down to relaxe a little bit. Kaoru went by me and I got up to say hi but he didn't respond. I was worried about my boyfreinds twin brother. They looked the same light orange hair with their distent look they always had. I sat back to relax the rest of the time. When school let out me and Hikaru walked togther and I looked behind me and I relized Kaoru wasn't there. I just remebered I left my book in music room. I said "Hikaru, I left my book in the classroom I need to go get it I'll meet you in the Limo. I'll go find Kaoru on my way back." He nodded and he kissed me. I ran to the class room, and picked up my book. Then Kaoru came from the shadows. He grinned evily. I said "Kaoru I was worried about you. I wondered were you were at..." He smiled more evily than the first and said "You should be worried about your self." I looked up and he punched me in the face. I was knocked over and I sobbed a little saying "That hurt Kaoru what was that for!" He smiled so evily it began to scare me half to death and he said "I hate that you are dating my dumbass brother when I love you more than he ever will!" I was pinned down and he said "If you tell anybody about what happened I'll hate to see what happenes to my dumbass brother." I nodded yes.

I was so scared and then he smacked me in the face I let out a little cry and he said "Be quiet." He got up off of me and Hikaru came in he said "What happened?" Not knowing what just happened. Then Kaoru broke the silence saying "Well Haruhi tripped and fell flat on her face. I tried to catch her...Sorry" Hikaru and Kaoru looked me. Both with diffrent expressions. Hikaru was like he was going to cry to death and Kaoru like he was death. I faked a smile and got up. Hikaru eased a little bit knowing I was alright. We all left, and I felt like I was in prison with the one I love but there was clear barrier keeping me away from him and Kaoru was the warrden.

**A/N: yeah I feel sorry for Haruhi**

**Haruhi: Why can't we tell Hikaru about this play!**

**Donte: Cause he'll worry then the script will be all wrong so... shush I thinks he's coming.**

**Hikaru: Oh Donte I was reading a fanfiction about Haruhi being beat up by Kaoru... I looked up the guy and his name is Donte... Care to say somthing...**

**Donte: WHY NOOOOOT XD..**

**Hikaru: Donte and Kaoru you are dead meat...**

**Kaoru: But your my twin!**

**Hikaru: Not for long. (chases after donte aka ME and Kaoru)**


End file.
